This invention relates to a device for checking the tightness of a closure or a connecting weld provided in a flexible fluid-filled hose, wherein the device comprises two clamping members slidable relative to each other, forming in an inserted position a profile with at least one clamping space and an expansion space, as well as folding elements.
Such a device is known from FR-A-898421. This known device is used for testing the tightness of an air-filled tube from bicycles, motorcycles or others. In use two of these devices are clamped around the tube. Subsequently, the devices are moved towards each other for testing the part of the tube which lays between the devices. Hence, a problem is that at least two devices are required for testing a single tube wherein these devices have to be operated independently from each other.